


IT Drabbles

by thedeviantconnor



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Multi, The Losers Club, aroace mike, ben is still straight sorry, bi richie and bill, gay eddie and stan, pan beverly, these are all self indulgent drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeviantconnor/pseuds/thedeviantconnor
Summary: these are just written to make myself feel betteri find most of the inspirations from tumblr posts so hopefully its alright





	IT Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Someone: It's unlucky to see a Magpie  
> Stan: Seeing any kind of bird is good luck because you get to see a bird
> 
> Mike and Stan being good friends and Mike supporting Stan's bird watching hobby. Its supposed to be just friendship but if you squint it can be Stanlon.

Mike and Stan were hiding behind a bush, both squatting to stay mostly behind it. Stan had binoculars in his hands as he looked around the tree tops. The pair had been here for a good while now and Mike wasn't quite sure why Stan brought him along if he didn't have binoculars himself. He had his new Polaroid camera but he didn't know if the bird would be scared off by the sound of the shutters.

"Stan," he asked after too long a silence, "what exactly are we looking for?"

Stan hissed at him to lower his voice. "A magpie." He replied, "A magpie is supposed to be in this area and I wanted you to see it." The curly haired boy stated matter-of-factly, a tone he tended to use without noticing. It seemed obvious to him that Mike should want to see the bird, it was magnificent and Stan looked forward to every moment he got a glimpse of it. He wanted to share that experience with Mike, who had been brushing up on his photography skills, and figured a bird would be the perfect practice.

Mike nodded in thought as he looked around. "Isn't it bad luck to see a magpie though?" If anyone knew the answer to that, it would be the losers club's bird nerd. Shockingly, an exasperated sigh left Stan's lips, as if his question annoyed him. 

The farm boy raised an eyebrow as Stan lowered the binoculars to stare his friend down. "Seeing any kind of bird is good luck because you get to see a bird!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. A silence filled the air for a brief moment before they both burst out laughing. 

"Alright Stan, lets find your bird." Mike said, standing up and offering his hand to his friend, who took it and the two continued their search.

After an hour of hunting, they did find the Magpie and took several pictures of it for Stan. He didn't tell Stan he'd taken pictures of him as well, but how could he not? Stan was rarely this excited and it was an incredible moment Mike just had to capture.


End file.
